


One of Those Sleepless Nights

by elfriniol



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, implied Snake/Otacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sunny has trouble sleeping, but she's not alone anymore. Set in the first months of her living with Otacon and Snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Otasune, because I consider them canon. I mean, if living together for 9 years and raising a child isn't a canon relationship, then I don't know what is.
> 
> All typos and mistakes are mine alone. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

It so happens that sometimes Sunny has trouble sleeping. Maybe because she wasn't much physically tired – after all, she couldn't spend afternoons outside chasing joys of childhood. She knew little to nothing of seesaws, slides or sandpits. Not that she felt a deep longing for those things – how can you miss something you barely knew?

Maybe long hours, days even, staring at computer screen was what clicked „on“ the insomnia button in her brain. There are even studies claiming it isn't healthy to use PC right before going to bed. None of the people making these part-scientific, part-popularizing statements, however, depended on the virtual space as Sunny did. It was the only thing she knew, more importantly, the only thing she understood. Typing scripts till midnight was her problem and her alone.

Her surroundings weren't to blame for the sleepless nights either; both uncle Hal and Snake did their best to ensure she had the most comfortable bed in whichever apartment they were staying at at the moment, room with plenty of light and overall the best impression of home. Of course she didn't realize how difficult it must have been, given the fact they were living on the run and her fosterparents were labelled criminals, but during her short life this was the closest she ever had to a home, and she was glad.

And yet, sometimes at night, Sunny couldn't sleep because she felt lonely. Not all alone in the world, like before – there were uncle Hal and Snake – more like she needed to be close to someone at that precise moment. Like cats sometimes want to feel the presence of their human counterparts and join them in the same room, albeit in the farthest corner.

Sunny is a smart kid – she knew uncle Hal was most likely still awake, coding on his laptop while piling empty mugs of coffee. She wouldn't disturb him. Snake, on the other hand, was probably sound asleep in bed. She wouldn't bother him when he wouldn't notice, would she?

Floor felt cold under her bare feet, sounding her every step with a quiet slap. Past the treshold, turn left. Uncle Hal busy at the desk in the kitchen. Second door to the right.

Orange light seeped into the bedroom through a single window, falling on the bed by the opposite wall. Sunny trudged towards it. On the far side, blanket was raised like a chain of mountains – Snake. She climbed in and lay next to her – uncle? Father? Elder brother? Snake was all of them, and something more.

„Sunny?“

She started – she was so sure she snuck up on him this time!

„Trouble sleeping?“

She made a sound Snake translated as „yes“.

„Wanna stay here with me?“

This time she looked into his eyes – a rare gesture, but in the dark it was easier. Snake looked tired – eyelids heavy as november rain, dark circles under his eyes, voice raspier and lower than usual, breathing deep and even. And yet there was a twinkle in his gaze, as if he were happy to see her no matter how late the hour.

Faint trace of a smile. A nod.

***

Much later, well past midnight, Otacon called it a night. Shut the laptop, stretched, frowned at the empty cups (can wait till tomorrow), got up and went to the bathroom. In a daze, he stumbled through personal hygiene, turned the lights off and made for the bedroom. But he would check up on Sunny first; no matter how tired he was, he always found the time to peek into her room, watch her sleep, and after that he could rest himself. A soothing routine. Reminded him of the happier times with E.E.

It took him a little while to process he was staring at an empty bed, in an empty room.

„Huh?“

Surely she didn't go outside? At nearly 3 a.m.! Bathroom perhaps? -No, you've been there, idiot, he argued with himself. Check the flat – nothing. Should he wake Snake? This really wasn't a good time to panic, but then something was clearly wrong. Or maybe..?

As he nudged the door to their – that is his and Snake's – bedroom open, he breathed a sigh of relief. There was Sunny, tucked under the covers, head on Snake's arm, both cramped up on one half of the bed so all three of them would fit.

Otacon smiled.

Sunny was good for them, he thought as he lay down. None of them had a place to go – they were outcasts, banished from society. In Sunny's case it was even worse – her own existence was being suppressed for several years by the Patriots. By shapeless, formless mass. By the system. What did she ever do to deserve that?

A sigh. Doesn't matter. Now we are here, together, trying to live a decent life. And enjoying it so far.


End file.
